Fireworks of Realization
by ren-san
Summary: One day in La Push is all it takes for Bella to realize she's choosing the wrong life. Set in between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

AN-Another rampet plot got lose in my head when I was asleep. I spent all Sunday agonizing over this story. And the sad thing is, it probably doesn't show how much time I spent writing and rewriting. Enjoy.

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight. That honor belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Fireworks of Realization

Bella awoke to the sounds of Charlie going through his morning routines at five in the morning. 'Must be going fishing with Billy,' she thought. She climbed out of bed and walked down to the kitchen to find Charlie drinking some coffee, reading the paper.

"Morning," She said, opening the cabinet and grabbing a pack of pop tarts.

"Hey, Bells. What are you doing up so early?" Bella shrugged. "I'm going down to La Push for the day. You want to come along? I'm sure Jacob would love to see you. Billy said he's been asking if you'd be coming down soon."

Bella's head tilted in thought. She'd love to go see Jacob. The last she had been to see Jacob, she left on bad terms. "Sure, let me just go change."

An hour later, she found herself getting out of the cruiser at Jacobs house. Billy came wheeling out to meet them. He looked shocked to when Bella got out of the car.

"Hey, Bella. Jacob's not up yet, but I'm sure he won't mind much if you wake him up." Billy said. Charlie loaded up Billy's fishing gear into the back of the cruiser. She nodded and walked into the house. Bella reached Jacobs small closet of a room and sat on the bed, gazing at the boy fast asleep in it. Yawning, she lie down next to him and fell asleep.

Bella looked over at Jacob curiously. Ever since that day in the clearing, she'd been thinking about that kiss she and Jacob shared. It was about as intense as the ones she had shared with Edward. Bella wondered if it was only the heat of the moment that had made it as passionate as it was. Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Hey, Jacob." Jacob tore his eyes away from the TV and looked down at her. Now was her chance. Bella tilted her head towards his and placed her lips experimentally on his. Jacob froze momentarily in shock before returning the kiss with fervor.

Bella parted her lips and Jacob used the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her awaiting mouth. There they were, the fireworks that Bella experienced out in the clearing, flashing in her eyes. Bella broke the kiss, turning away with a groan. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead on her knees. "Damn it."

"I know," Jacob said, putting an arm around her shoulders. He knew exactly why she was cursing. "You know you always have a choice. I'm always going to be right here if you decide you want a chance at life."

"Why does it have to be so damn hard? I need Edward, I love his so much. But, I also love you. I can't see being without either of you." Bella said quietly. She could see the life that could've been, the one that she envisioned that afternoon a few weeks ago, playing in the back of her mind again like it had for weeks. It haunted her. "I love you both so much; I don't know what to do."

"I love you to Bella," Jacob said. Bella lifted her head from her knees to look at Jacob. She could see in his eyes that he meant it. She kissed him again.

Bella meant it to be quick and chaste, but instead it turned hungry and abandoned. His hot breath mixed with hers as he grabbed her hips and moved her so that she was straddling him. Bella tangled her hands into his soft, black hair. Jacob broke away and started trailing burning hot kisses down her neck. Bella gasped and arched her back, her hips pressing down against his, creating divine friction for both of them. She pressed down again and heard Jacob emit a small hiss.

His kisses were so much different than Edward's. There was no restraint. No fear that she would get hurt. 'This is what has been missing,' Bella thought. The tenacity, the need that was never experienced with Edward because he pulled away before it could be experienced. Again, the image of a future with Jake flashed through her mind: Bella and Jacob making love in some fancy hotel in the tropics; Bella holding a small baby with black hair; the two of them running down First Beach chasing after two small children; growing old together. The image faded to one of her and Edward, young, pale and unchanging. Bella gasp as she came to the conclusion she wasn't willing to give up that first vision.

"Jacob." Bella panted out. Jacob stopped his onslaught on her neck and gazed up at her. She brought his head up to her level, biting her bottom lip. Was she willing to choose Jacob over Edward, who said he could not exist without her? But could she live for an eternity and not see Jacob ever again? No, she couldn't live a life without her personal sun. "Jacob, I have a choice. I choose you. I want you. I can't-I can't give up my dad, or my mom, or Phil or you. I can't leave you behind."

"Are you serious? Don't play with me here, Bells. Are you sure that's what you want?" Jacob asked, trying to mask the enthusiasm in his voice with a serious look in his eyes.

"I'm sure. I just wish I would have realized it before." Bella said, burying her head into his shoulder. "I want to have a long life with you. Will you let me have that life?"

"You don't even have to ask." Jacob whispered. He held her close, her head buried in his neck and his resting against hers, for what seemed like hours, barely speaking until Jacob finally asked the question she didn't have an answer for. "What are you going to tell him?"

AN-I'm going to continue story. But it will have to wait awhile. I have so many stories I seriously need to update. So it might be a few weeks or so, depending if I can get my butt in gear. Here's hoping. This is way out of my comfort zone; I really don't like the Jacob/Bella pairing. But this idea would not leave me alone. Please take the time to review. It only takes a couple of seconds. I respond to all sign reviews. I love that I have the time to do that. Hopefully see you in a few weeks. Check out my other stories until then.


	2. Chapter 2

AN-Well, I'm surprised by the response I got from the last chapter. And I'm surprising myself by continuing. I sat down and planned how I want this story to go all the way to the end, which is something I hate doing. Usually, I like just sitting down and seeing what happens as I type the chapters, but this one is actually planned out. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight or the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 2

As Charlie drove home, Bella stared out the side of the window, trying to figure out how to break the news to Edward. She didn't even tell Charlie yet. Edward wouldn't be mad at her, she knew that much. He was the one insisting Bella choose to be human and choose someone who could give her a normal life. But she was afraid he would become depressed and go back to the Volturi asking to die.

That was another problem. The Volturi. Alice and Edward had both assured Aro that Bella would be turned into a vampire. And the only thing that had saved them was Bella and Edwards bond. What would happen when they came to check if she was still human? They would kill her.

"So did you have a good time with Jake?" He looked over at her quickly before returning his eyes to the road.

"Oh yeah, we had loads of fun." A little to much fun, but she wasn't going to tell her dad what sort of fun though. "Dad, I need to tell you something."

"Sure, you can tell me anything."

"I'm not going to go through with the wedding." Bella said. She could almost see the wave of relief wash through Charlie, but he masked his joy.

"It's just cold feet, Bells. Everyone experiences it."

"No dad. It's not cold feet. I don't want to marry him. I-I'm going to break up with him." Bella said, still not believing the words coming out of her mouth. But she was sure of her decision. She wanted to be with Jacob.

"Bella, are you sure? I saw what him leaving did to you. I don't want to see you put yourself through that again." Charlie said. He pulled over to the edge of the road. Bella could believe it. Charlie was defending Edward. Would he defend Edward if he knew that he would never see Bella again after she got married?

"I'm sure. I love Jake. It's not right to marry someone when you love someone else." Bella said, fiddling with the wolf charm on her bracelet.

"Wait, this is about Jake? You're breaking up with Edward for Jake?" Charlie sounded pleased. "Bella, whatever makes you happy. You know I always saw you and Jake together."

They drove the rest of the way home in silence. Charlie kept looking over at Bella, somewhat happy but concerned that she had lost her mind. As soon as they pulled up to the house, Bella hopped out of the car and raced to her to the house and grabbed the keys to her truck.

"I have to go tell Edward, I'll be back in a little bit." She called over her shoulder. Along the way to the Cullen's' house, Bella went over what to say and the possible scenarios that would result. One possibility was that Edward would go crazy and hurt her; another would be that Edward goes crazy and goes to Italy to try and provoke the Volturi again. But the reaction she was banking on was that Edward would be alright with her decision. _Please, let this go well._

Edward was waiting for Bella when she pulled up. He didn't look upset, so that must have meant Alice didn't have a vision, thank god for split second decisions. He rushed to the car and opened the door, taking her into his arms and kissing her lightly on the forehead. Then he wrinkled his nose.

"Bella, you smell horrible. Were you with that dog?" Bella nodded.

"Yeah, I was trying to patch things up." _And we more than patched things up. _"I really need to talk to you. It's about the wedding. Alice isn't here, right?"

"No, everyone went up to Denali for the weekend. Did you decide you want to go to Vegas instead? Alice would kill you." Bella shook her head and motioned to the house. Once inside she went to the table in the dining room and sat down in a chair across from Edward.

"We need to talk." She said seriously. Edward nodded his head for her to continue, it was as blank of any emotion. "I went down the La Push today, I just wanted to apologize to Jacob, I hurt him pretty bad when I was there last. But when I was there, I realized something. I realized that I am giving up a life that I didn't even know I wanted up until recently. I love you, Edward, I really do, but I can't marry you."

Edward let out a sigh and nodded his head in what seemed like defeat and understanding. "I can't say I'm not surprised. A small part of me wanted you to realize this. I just want you to be happy."

"Thank you for understanding." She got up and walked around the table, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him close.

AN-Sorry it took so long. I was starting to think about just leaving it as a one-shot, but this popped into my head. I have no idea when I'll update next, let's hope it's soon, I have an idea for the next chapter, but putting it into words will be the challenge. I just don't have much motivation to write. You know what the cure for lack of motivation is? Its reviews! So please leave a review on the way out and I might actually sit down and write.


	3. important authors note

Hi everyone. I really wish this were a chapter update but sadly its not. I just thought since it's been months said I updated some of my stories that I should tell you what's been keeping my from updating.

Life has gotten busy. I've been trying to help my mom out a lot with my brother who is autistic and his health is slowly going. He has to go up to the Mayo Clinic in Minnesota in February and March for his heart and seizures. I've also been super busy at church.

I haven't forgotten my stories or abandoned them. I'm in the process right now of rereading and editing most of them, hoping that will help my write the next chapters. I have a couple planned stories as well and hope to be able to upload those in the coming months.

So please, bear with me until I can get some time to write. I'll take this author's note off when I update. Thanks for understanding; I hope I don't lose any readers because you guys are why I keep going.


	4. Chapter 3

AN-Thanks for all the reviews, they made my day. Here's the newest chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight.

Chapter 3

It had been one month since Bella had called off the wedding. Today, Edward would have been waiting at the end of the aisle while Bella walked down it wearing a beautiful white dress, blushing every step of the way, no doubt.

But instead, he stood in the living room of his family's New Hampshire home, staring out the window at the pouring rain. Jasper, Alice, and he would be starting classes at Dartmouth in the coming weeks. Bella would have been attending with them. But she was still in Forks and would be attending a community college until Jacob finished high school.

Jacob…Edward bore no hard feelings toward him. He was somewhat relieved when Bella decided to stay human and have a life with Jacob. But during their weekly phone calls, Jacob would occasionally be there and he could hear Bella giggling at something Jacob said. And it would hurt that he wasn't the one making her laugh like that.

Edward sat down at his piano; he hadn't played in a month. He flexed his fingers over the keys, letting them glide over the ivory keys as he worked his way through the familiar notes. He played through Bella's lullaby, letting his mind wander over everything that had happened.

_Edward!_

He heard Alice's panic stricken thought as she raced through the house at full speed. Her mind filled with a jumble of thoughts and images that didn't make any sense to him.

"Alice, what happened?" He asked, trying once again to sort through her frantic thoughts. She was visibly shaking.

"Edward, they're coming." She said. "The Volturi."

AN-Sorry it's so short. Next chapter will be longer I hope. And I hope it doesn't take me so long to write it. Please review!!!


	5. Chapter 4

AN-Hi, guys. Finally got a chapter written. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer-All rights to Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 4

"I really missed you," Jake said for the millionth time as they lay in her bed. Bella had just gotten back from a week in Jacksonville visiting Rene and Phil. She had wanted to bring Jake with her, but school and had already started for him.

"It was only a week," she reminded him, even though she missed him like crazy too. The first thing she wanted to do when she got off the plane was go to La Push to see him.

"Yes, one of the longest weeks of my life." Jake said with a grin, rolling them over so that he was on top. He began peppering hot kisses down her neck. She let out a content sigh, thankful Billy had convinced Charlie to go fishing. It wasn't often that they got to be alone together like this. His mouth was hot against hers. Hands traveled and shirts were removed, when suddenly, Jake froze.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked in confusion. After he pulled away, he turned and faced the open window.

"No way," he cursed. Seconds later, a figure appeared at the window.

"Edward," Bella gasped as Edward gracefully climbed through the window. Jake remained tense as she stared blankly at Edward. What was he doing here?

"Bella, it's good to see you again. Jacob." Edward nodded in Jake's direction. He took in the half-dressed state of the two. "Hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"Actually, you kind of did," Jake said evenly, handing Bella her shirt. She twisted around to put it on before turning back to face her old love. He was still as perfect as she remembered him to be.

"Edward, what are you doing here? Is everyone else back?"

"Yes, they are at the house." He answered, but still not explaining the reason for the visit. His expression was hesitant and hard. "The reason we came back is, well, Alice saw the Volturi coming."

"What?" Bella gasped. 'No, this can't be.' Panic flooded through her at the thought of what they might do to her.

"What are the Volturi?"  
"They're like the royal family of my kind and enforce our laws. When we were in Italy, they wanted to kill Bella for being a human who knew our secret, but we promised to change her. Now, they're on their way to check if she's still human." Edward explained. Jake looked over at his girlfriend, her face pale and panic stricken. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"How long?"

"Alice is still nailing down the date, should be at least a week or two. We're going to meet and go over our options, if you two are willing to come over." Jake nodded, willing to do anything it takes to keep her safe.

AN-Well, sorry it's so short. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if there's anything to improve on. Just two more months till Eclipse comes out! *emits a little squeal* I'm very excited. I admit, my love for Twilight was dying a bit, but New Moon and rereading the series is slowly bring it back. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can!


	6. Chapter 5

AN-Hi everyone, got a new chapter for ya! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 5

"Bella!" Alice called from the front door as Bella and Jake climbed out of the truck. She raced over and swept Bella up in hug.

"Hi, Alice," Bella smiled when she was put down. It was a happy reunion, despite the circumstances. Alice led the two inside where Bella exchanged happy greetings with the rest of the Cullens while Jacob stood uncomfortably behind her.

"Maybe we should get started," Edward suggested. Everyone agreed and sat down at the dining room table.

"I'm sure Edward filled you in on what's going on?" Carlisle said. Bella nodded. "I'm afraid the only choice would be to change you before they arrive."

"Why can't she stay human?" Jake asked before Bella could get a word in. He folded his arms tightly across his chest. "The pack could take the Volturi, no problem."

"There's only a handful of you and they are way more experienced than the newborns we faced. I don't like this anymore than you, but it's the only option." Edward explained.

"Don't I get any say in this?" Bella snapped. Everyone's eyes landed on her. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment at her outburst. She closed her eyes, mentally weighing the options. More than anything she wanted to stay human, but she knew the Volturi wouldn't allow that. And the thought of Jake and the rest of the pack fighting against them…she didn't even want to think about that. "Change me."

"Bella-"

"No, Jake. You can't protect me from this. The pack doesn't stand a chance against them. I don't want you to get hurt." Jake looked down into her pleading eyes and let out a small sigh, nodding slowly.

"I'll have to talk about the pack, see what can be done about the treaty. I'll have an answer in a day or so." He said to Edward.

* * *

The drive to La Push was long and quiet, Bell and Jake lost in their own thoughts. They pulled up in front of his house and Bella shifted the truck into pack. She looked over at him when he made no move to get out, he stomach tightened suddenly as she looked over at her boyfriend.

"Jake?" No response. She said his name again. When he finally looked over, she grabbed his hand in hers. "What's going to happen to use after I get turned? Because I need to know we'll still be okay, that we'll still be together."

"Yeah," He said after a long silence. Bella scooted across the seat, layer her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her. "I wish you didn't have to."

"Me too, but it's the only way from everyone to stay safe."

"I love you, Bella," he whispered, tightening his grip on her.

"Love you too, Jake."

AN-It took me a week to decide whether or not she was going to stay human, but upon rereading Breaking Dawn, I decided that she really couldn't stay human and then I wanted Jake to be changed too, but it said in the book that vampire venom is poison so it would kill him. But anyway, this story should be close to done, maybe in 5-6 chapters. It's my goal to finish this before August and I start college. Next chapter will be up by the end of June (crossing fingers on that one). Hope you all have a great and safe Memorial Day weekend! Please Review!


	7. Chapter 6

AN-I know I said I'd have the next chapter up at the end of June but I had a severe case of writers block, actually no I had the entire chapter planned out in my mind and just couldn't seem to translate it to words. Has that ever happened to anyone else? Anyway, here's the new chapter, thanks for waiting so patiently.

Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 6

"You're sure about this? We can think of something else," Carlisle said as Bella lay back on the bed.

"We don't have time." Bella said tiredly. Anxiety gripped her as she braced herself. "Just do it."

Carlisle nodded and lowered his head, pressing his mouth to her neck. She let out a small cry of pain as his teeth pierced the soft skin of her neck. Hot fire lashed through her as the venom spread throughout her body.

Jacob sighed as he changed his cars oil. He had hauled himself up in his garage for the past three days, tinkering with the motorcycles and his car; he even reorganized his tools twice. His mind kept wandering back to Bella, who at this moment was turning into a monster. It sent a shiver down spine to know that she would be one of them, a filthy bloodsucker. Would she still be the same Bella that he knew and loved or would she be like the newborns that they had faced at the beginning of the summer?

A shrill ringing filled the garage as Bella's cell phone rang. She had given it to him a few days ago so he could be reached with the change was done. Jacob quickly wiped his hands off and reached into his pocket for the phone.

"Hey." He said after he answered it.

"She's awake and asking for you." Edward said.

When he arrived at the Cullen's house, the short, hyper one was waiting outside for him. She led him upstairs without a word. In the room, the bigger one, Emmitt if he remembered right and the smaller guy, Jasper were standing defensively being Carlisle and Edward. Past them, he could see Bella with her back to them, looking into a mirror.

"Bells?" Jacob called uncertainly. She turned around, her long hair twirling with the movement. Her already pale skin was now an almost porcelain white and her blood red eyes sent chills through him.

"They'll turn gold after time." Edward said, reading his mind.

Bella crossed the room and suddenly wrapped her arms around Jacob, needed reassurance that he was okay with her transformation. "Your still you right?"

"Yeah, just not as clumsy," Bella joked. She sniffed him and crinkled her nose. "No offence, but you reek."

"You don't smell so good either," Jacob laughed.  
AN-Not very long, I apologize, but this took me forever to write. One chapter left until it's finished and I cannot wait for that. I don't know when I'll be able to write it, I'm starting college in 10 days. I can't wait to move into my dorm and start this new part of my life. Alright, that's all I have to say. Please review!


End file.
